Virtual Reality
by izumi minamoto
Summary: They hate each other, and yet they meet in a virtual game, their true identities hidden under the character names Fairymon and Wolfmon. Destined to the duties of the Legendary Warriors, will the two get to know each other under such circumstances? AU
1. Chapter 1

I was just reading .hack legend of the twilight when I got the idea for this fic… then my friend suggested I mixed it with Gundam Seed as well, but that'd just be too confusing… anyways, my 4th kouzumi fic so please forgive me if I make a few mistakes. Please read and review! No flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier nor .hack legend of the twilight, however, I totally admire the illustrator of .hack! Her drawings are so pretty! …At least I think it's a 'her'… Rei Izumi… that's a girl's name right? Hehe anyways, on with the fic!

The whole first chapter's going to be written in Kouji's point of view. Might change in later chapters, but for now, I'm trying not to change POV's too much.

* * *

Summary: Kouji and Izumi go to the same school, but they hate each other. Yet without knowing, the two meet in a virtual game, their true identities hidden under their virtual characters known as the legendary Fairymon and Wolfmon. Destined to carry out the duties of the Legendary Warriors, will the two get to know each other better under such circumstances?

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

The bell rang as I lazily got up from my seat. School's finally over. Now to head for soccer practice… what a drag. Why on earth did I join the school soccer team anyways? Well, Takuya would've annoyed me until I joined, but that's still better than soccer practice everyday after school right?

I sighed, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder before jabbing my other hand into my pocket and heading towards my locker to grab my gym clothes.

"Hey Kouji!" I heard a familiar voice shout. My head turned towards the source of the sound, as it belonged to none other than the goggle-head himself, Takuya Kanbara. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the word 'Go!' written on it along with a pair of olive green shorts. He also had his favourite hat pulled backwards, over his amber brown locks, his goggles resting around his neck.

"Hey." I replied in almost a monotone voice, not really feeling up to playing soccer at the moment.

"Hey what's with the tone? Aren't you excited for soccer practice?" he asked, obviously rather hyped up for the oncoming soccer game against a neighboring school. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course I'm excited, who doesn't get excited about soccer practice?" I replied sarcastically. He snickered and gave me a playful punch to the arm before turning towards the sound of a loud crash. About ten meters away stood a girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes, though her eyes held a look of annoyance. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with separate sleeves that went up past her elbows (A/N: like Hikari or Kari from Digimon 02). She also wore a short denim mini-skirt along with a pair of white boots that went just below her knees. She was standing about a foot away from a boy whom she had just pushed into a locker. She gave him a glare before waltzing down the hall with her friends.

Takuya whistled. "Feisty isn't she?"

"You mean Izumi?" I asked rolling my eyes yet again. "I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She acts like she's so special that just 'cause a few boys like her. She's too stuck up for my liking."

"Maybe… either that or you just don't really know her very well." Takuya replied, giving a shrug as we walked towards the boys' change room.

* * *

"Kouji! Over here! I'm open!" I heard Takuya shout. I glanced towards his way, making sure he was open before making a quick pass. Getting the ball, he took this chance to run towards the opposing team's goal, taking aim for an open spot before sending his right foot towards the black and white ball. 

There was a loud 'bang' as the ball hit the goal post before flying off in the opposite direction. It was now zooming towards my face, forcing me to duck and let the ball fly overhead.

"Ow!" I heard a female voice say. Turning my head towards to see whom the unfortunate victim was, I found the girl that we had seen in the hallway earlier. It was Izumi. The ball had flown out of the field and onto the sidewalk, hitting her square in the head. Ignoring her, I walked over to retrieve the ball, not bothering to ask whether she was okay or not. I felt her send a glare towards me, thinking I had hit her. Giving her a small look towards Takuya's way, she seemed to understand that I wasn't the one who hit her, Takuya was.

She then glared at Takuya causing him to smile sheepishly, before muttering a soft apology. But her glare didn't fade.

"What? I said sorry!" Takuya whined childishly, trying his best to give her an apologetic look.

Giving one last look, she turned and walks away with a soft 'hmph'.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" I heard Takuya say, giving a 'hmph' of his own before turning back to the soccer field. Rolling my eyes, I followed after him, kicking the soccer ball as I went.

* * *

Soccer practice soon ended as Takuya and I walked towards the ice cream parlor for a little treat. Don't ask why. It was Takuya's idea. 

"So, did you try playing _Legends_?" he asked, sitting down on a park bench, licking his ice cream cone.

"No, not yet." I replied. "I'm not really interested in the whole idea of playing a virtual game…" I continued, thinking about the virtual online game known as _Legends_. Takuya has been nagging me to try it for the past few months.

"Aw come on Kouji! You got relax and have some fun! Join the game! I'll play with you!" he said cheerfully, giving me a playful slap on my back. "There's even this contest that's been going on for the past month. A chance to win and play the game as the _Legendary Warriors _of Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, Thunder and Ice! The _Legendary Warriors_ are famous man! Only the coolest legends ever! Come on! It'll be fun!" he tried, nudging me with his elbow. I raised a brow at him.

"So what if they're famous?" I replied, not really caring.

"Then you'd be really popular if you won!" Takuya answered, giving his usual lopsided grin.

"First of all, you should know popularity isn't an issue for me." I told him, an image of my rampaging fan-girls at school suddenly popping into my head.

"Right." Takuya continued, rolling his eyes. "Popularity is a _bad _thing now."

"It's a bad thing when it goes overboard."

"Well you'd just be popular in the virtual world, it wouldn't affect anything in the real world."

"So what's the point of being popular in the virtual world then?" I asked, this question catching him off guard. After about five minutes of thinking and no answer, he finally said something.

"You're no fun!" he whined, pouting like a four year old. I chuckled.

"It took you five minutes to think of that response?" I looked skeptically at him. He gave me a playful glare.

"Fine, fine, I'll try the game." I finally told him, causing him to shout and leap almost three feet into the air, punching a fist upwards before sticking two fingers up in a 'V' for victory sign. I rolled my eyes at him. Typical brainless goggle-head…

* * *

It was about 6:30 PM by the time I had got home. My stepmother was making dinner as I walked by, giving a brief 'hi mom' before heading up towards my room and starting up my computer. Typing in the web address Takuya had given me to sign up for the game, I was halfway through making an account when the phone rang. Getting up to reach for my blue cordless phone, I pressed the 'talk' button before putting the phone to my right ear. 

"KOUJI!" I heard Takuya's voice yell into the phone causing me to quickly pull the phone away from my ear.

"Quiet down…" I muttered, placing the phone to my left ear while rubbing my right ear in an attempt to rid myself of the ringing noise I now heard.

"Hehe… sorry." He replied hastily before shouting again. "GUESS WHAT? I WON!"

"Won what?" I asked skeptically, refusing to put the phone anywhere near my ear as I waited for his response.

"WON THAT CONTEST I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT! I GET TO PLAY AS THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR OF FIRE! ISN'T THAT COOL?" he nearly screamed into the speaker. My phone was now two feet away from my ear.

"Need I define the word 'quiet' for you?" I half shouted towards the speaker, the phone now on the floor as I sat on a chair at my desk.

"Sorry…" Takuya muttered again. "Well? Did you try the game yet?"

"Was signing up for it just now." I replied, picking up the phone, but still keeping it a good five inches away from my ear.

"Oh, okay. I'm logging on now. When you finish signing up, send me an e-mail and we can meet each other in the game, okay?" he asked, his voice still rather energetic.

"Right. See you later then."

"Yeah… BYE!" he suddenly shouted again before slamming his phone down. I sighed. First note to self: Find a new best friend. Second note to self: Buy Takuya a dictionary to define what 'quiet' means.

Finally finishing the last steps of making an account, I pulled on a of virtual reality helmet or as Takuya called the 'helmet thingy' before reaching to start up the game. Takuya had gotten me that 'helmet thingy' a few months ago while trying to convince me to play this so called 'totally awesome and exciting virtual game'.

Pressing the 'on' button, the screen flashed black, a huge 'loading' sign appearing in the middle before another sign popped up. 'You've got mail.' The new sign read as a virtual voice read it out loud to me.

"Congratulations. You have won the opportunity to play as the Legendary Warrior of Light. Do you accept?"

* * *

Ooh... making the virtual voice sound like a certain digimon I know. One who's name starts with an 'O'. If you cannot guess who it is, then I've got one question for you. You haven't been watching too many episodes of digimon frontier have you? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I'm getting kind of hyper so I wanted to post quickly, but not too quickly ;). Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! They mean so very much to a messed up amateur authoress such as myself! And above all, thanks a bunch to Travelling Reviewer! Even the slightest bit of advice helps! But don't worry, I'll do my best not to make this story like my previous ones with too much fluff and no point. I'd tell you more but I wouldn't want to ruin the story :D! But still, by all means, I really appreciate the help! Watashi wa omae no kohai desu! I really messed up my Japanese last time didn't I? I'm taking more Japanese courses now, but to be honest, my Japanese is still rather edgy. As for the whole thing about mixing dub and sub, I watched the whole thing in three different languages so I'm starting to confuse myself with their sub and dub names. Demo, daijoubu desu! I wrote them all out in lists to make sure I wouldn't get the names mixed up! So yeah, I'll try to keep the dub and sub separate from now on if it really annoys you that much XD!

Ooh… I've been blabbering for a long time… so here's a quick disclaimer and we can get on with the fic… Kouji, Izumi, you're lines please!

Kouji: Izumi Minamoto does not own Digimon Frontier or any version of .hack.

Izumi: Please read and review!

* * *

**_Last time..._**

_"Congratulations. You have won the opportunity to play as the Legendary Warrior of Light. Do you accept?"_

_

* * *

_

A 'yes' and a 'no' choice appeared below the question.

Do I accept? Wasn't it a good thing to play as a Legendary Warrior? Why wouldn't I accept? Perhaps there could be a downside to becoming a Warrior? Nah, I'm just being paranoid… it's only a game right?

Finally releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I selected 'yes' as a bright white flash surrounded me. The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a large meadow with a sparkling pond to my left and a swirling blue-black portal-like thing on my right side. Wait a minute… swirling blue and black portal? What the hell? Maybe that's supposed to be normal in virtual games…

Walking towards the edge of the pond, I looked down at my reflection, inspecting the character data that was supposedly the great Warrior of Light. I had grown about an extra two feet and my hair was now blonde instead of my usual midnight blue. It had shortened a considerable length, only sweeping a little below my neck.

My original navy blue eyes have now turned a reddish brown colour, and the majority of my face was now covered with a metal helmet that very much resembled the head of a wolf.

A long, bluish-purple and grey scarf made its way around my neck, flowing softly behind me.

Continuing to look, I found that I was wearing a silver armor. There was also a gun-like thing built into the armor of my left arm. On my hands, were a pair of blue and black gloves, and for shoes, I had a blue, black and grey coloured armor with three sharp claw-like shapes protruding from each foot. The footwear resembled the paw of a wolf.

Beneath my armor, was a tight white shirt and pants with a dark leather belt around my waist. The belt seemed to hold the hilt of an invisible sword behind me… or maybe there were two hilts to _two_ invisible swords… I couldn't really tell. The belt then connected down to two more straps that went around the upper part of my legs. Along with all that were two bluish-purple kneepads.

On both my shoulders, the kanji word for 'light' was clearly visible.

What a complicated character design… who'd actually spent that much time designing this?

Giving a shrug, Takuya's words flowed back to my head. E-mail him once I'm in the game. Uh… e-mail… how do I do that? Takuya had mentioned that to e-mail someone, you're supposed to use some sort of device provided by the game. It was either a hand-held device commonly found in the player's pocket, or it was built straight into the armor of one's arm. I looked down at my arms… nothing built in except that gun on my left arm. So it's a hand-held device… maybe I should check my pockets.

Dropping my gaze lower, I checked for any pockets. No pockets. So is it a hand-held device or not? This is getting annoying.

Checking my arms again for anything, I sighed. Nothing here. Wait… what's that thing on my right arm? Is that a slot?

Turning my arm around, I looked around the armor to see if there was some sort of… something that would open the slot. Finally finding a small button just below the palm of my right hand, I pressed it and the slot slid open.

A blue and white device popped up and hovered in front of me. Taking it into my hands, I examined it carefully. So this is the thing used to e-mail?

Sitting down on the soft grass, I began pushing at the small buttons, taking what seemed like forever before I finally sent a short e-mail to Takuya.

Now what do I do? Just sit here and wait for him?

Beep.

What's that sound?

Beep.

There goes again.

Beep.

It's coming from… I looked down at the small device in my hand. It beeped again. 'You've got mail.' The screen read. An 'open' and a 'delete' sign appeared below it. Selecting 'open', the letter popped up.

"Hey Kouj! Glad you're finally in the game. But first question, what took you so long? And second question where are you? –Takuya."

Pushing at the small buttons again, I sent a reply to him.

"I have no idea where I am right now. I just logged in and now I'm in this huge meadow with a small pond and this weird blue and black portal."

"Oh. _There_. The place you're at is known as Vortex Meadow. There are tons of those blue and black thingies there. Stay away from them 'til I get there. I'm on my way over." He replied.

I sighed, hitting the button below the palm of my hand again, causing the slot in the armor to slide open once more. Placing the blue and white device back into the spot, the slot closed automatically around it. Now to wait for Takuya…

Walking towards a nearby boulder, I lied back against it and looked up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds floated gracefully over the area. Taking this chance to relax a little, my mind soon made its way back to my life in the real world.

Thoughts of how mom and dad had divorced flooded into my head. They had separated when Kouichi and I were only two years old, leaving us no memories of each other. Yet, as fate would have it, we met once more.

**Flashback**

School had just ended and I was heading home, one hand holding my bag over my shoulder while my other hand found its way into my pocket. I took the usual route, passing through a nearby park before once again entering the busy streets of Japan.

Walking another block, I made a quick left turn around the corner before I felt a force hit me, causing me to fall backwards.

Glaring up at whom ever had pushed me over, my eyes widened in both shock and surprise. On the floor in front of me sat a boy my age. He looked just like me, same hair, same eyes, hell even the same face! But his hair was shorter than my own and his clothes were different … and although his eyes looked the same, they were also different. The look in his eyes, they were… softer than mine…

So it's definitely not me walking into a mirror…

Snapping back into reality, I realized we were both still on the floor from the impact.

I glared at him.

Instead of glaring back however, he gave me a friendly smile, apologizing before getting up and offering me a hand. I, of course, ignored it and got up myself, causing him to frown slightly.

Giving him one last look, I turned away and headed home once more.

**End Flashback**

I never saw him after that run-in until a few months later my teacher announced that there would be a new student. That student turned out to be Kouichi, but because we looked so alike, many students thought we were twins. Even Takuya thought we were twins.

As much as we looked alike though, he and I were exact opposites. He was nice, friendly and cared deeply for others, yet I couldn't care less about anybody beside myself. Meeting him changed that a little though. I learned to care for my friends and family. Instead of ignoring that helping hand he had first lent me when we ran into each other, I learned to take it and feel grateful for it.

Kouichi, Takuya and I soon became best friends and before we knew it, Kouichi was inviting us over to his place for a sleepover. The moment I walked in though, his mother stared at me, her eyes full of shock and surprise. I could only stare back with the same expression she held. She had looked so familiar. It took her a moment before she finally found the ability to speak, asking suspiciously for my name. Kouichi had answered for me.

"His name's Kouji. What a coincidence, right? We look alike and our names practically scream we're related!" Kouichi said excitedly. (A/N: for those who don't understand, 'ichi' means one in Japanese and 'ji' is kanji for two. So in other words, their names mean Kou One and Kou Two. Cute, isn't it?)

At that statement, his mother's face visibly whitened before her eyelids fell and she fainted. I didn't know what was happening, but at the sight of her falling figure, I felt my heart clench. I instinctively ran up to catch her before she hit the tiled floor.

Kouichi paled and freaked out before Takuya quickly grabbed the phone, calling for an ambulance.

We all ended up at the hospital after that. The doctor had wanted Kouichi's mom to stay for the night, so the three of us called the sleepover off. I called my dad to pick me up at the hospital and quite obviously he had wanted to know why I was there.

Telling him, I asked if a friend could stay over at our place since I didn't want Kouichi home alone after his state of shock. Dad agreed as we walked towards the room Kouichi's mother was supposedly staying in for the night.

Kouichi was sitting in a chair next to his mom, concern etched across his features. At the sight of Kouichi and his mother… well you could say my dad nearly fell over with shock as well.

Needless to say, after that incident, we found out that were indeed twins and what had happened between our parents. Kouichi and I started hanging out even more often, yet Takuya didn't mind. He seemed to understand the bond between brothers and let it slide. Hey, he wasn't _always _stupid. He's just stupid most of the time. But when it comes to the bond between siblings, he's definitely the one who understands the most. He does have a brother after all.

"BOO!"

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise, jumping out of my reminiscing state as a figure suddenly popped up above me, his shadow looming overhead. I was still lying against the boulder, the figure's eyes staring down into mine.

"Hehe, scared ya!" the voice taunted. I sat up and glared at the character before me.

He was about my height and had long blonde hair that reached down to his waist. A red mask with three points protruded from the top of the mask. Two of the three points protruding were striped red and white.

Then two more protruding points then came across the side of his face, the mask leaving two holes where his cerulean blue eyes were visible and a larger gap where his mouth was. Two more white stripes were below each eye.

The mask reached under his chin, where small teeth-like points jutted around the gap that left his mouth visible. A white kanji word for 'fire' was etched in the gap between his two eyes.

He wore red and yellow, and a white armor then covered his chest. Black pointed shapes stuck up from each of his shoulders. For shoes, he had a red, yellow and white armor on his feet except two white 'claws' stuck out from each foot.

Below his armor, he had on black clothing similar to my white clothing and white straps similar to my black ones. Like my armor, the armor on his left arm had three holes where my gun was. There were also three holes on the armor of each of his knees as well as on two white plates above his feet.

"That wasn't funny Takuya." Sure he looked different, but I'd recognize his voice anywhere.

"Yes it was! It was hilarious! You should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed.

I glared at him, getting up off the floor. "How'd you know it was me? I look totally different. Ever thought you could've gotten the wrong guy?"

"Hehe… I actually…never thought about that…" Takuya replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. I sweatdropped.

"Well who else would spend their time staring up at the sky in a _game_? You're the only one I know who spends that much time thinking!" He whined childishly.

"And you're the only one I know who never bothers to think!" I retorted, somewhat annoyed. He just gave me his usual lop-sided grin.

"Anyways, check it out! You're looking at the Legendary Warrior of Fire!" he said proudly.

"Well you're looking at the Legendary Warrior of Light." I replied.

He stared for a moment before he laughed. "Yeah right!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I smirked. "See for yourself." I told him, nodding towards the kanji word for 'light' encrypted on my armor. His mouth fell open in shock.

"Y-you're the W-Warrior of Light?" he asked disbelievingly, his mouth agape.

"Yeah."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm the Warrior of Light! Get that into your thick head!" I growled, obviously irritated.

"Are you sure?"

"For the billionth time Takuya! I'm the freaking Legendary Warrior of Light! What part of that don't you understand?" I questioned, my eyebrow now twitching. Was he being stubborn, or was he just born stupid?

That sentence finally seemed to register in his mind as he closed his mouth, once again giving me his lop-sided grin. "Awesome! Now the Legendary Warriors of Fire and Light can play together! Maybe we'll meet the other warriors as well!" he said excitedly. I raised a brow at him. Talk about mood swings.

"Well? Start explaining. Where on earth are we? And do the Legendary Warriors have names or do we just stick with our usual names?" I asked, hundreds of questions making their ways into my mind.

"Uh… Vortex Meadow… uh… what was your second question again?" Takuya asked, not quite following. I sweatdropped. I only asked _two_ questions. He can't even follow two simple questions?

"Do the Warriors have names or do we go by our usual names?" I repeated.

"The six Warriors have names. Being the Legendary Warrior of Fire, I am Agnimon. And you, being the Warrior of Light would be Wolfmon. As for the Warrior of Wind, the name's Fairymon. The Warrior of Ice would be known as Chakmon. The Warrior of Thunder would be Blitzmon, and last but not least, the Warrior of Darkness would be Lowemon." Takuya answered, grinning proudly at the fact that he had known so much.

"How'd you remember all that crap?" I questioned, sweat dropping.

"Because I'm smart!"

"That's the last excuse I'd buy."

"But I AM smart!" he whined.

"Define the word 'smart'." I retorted.

"Smart is an adjective, meaning well-kept and neat; astute; witty; fashionable and/or brisk. It is the root word for smart aleck meaning an irritably clever person. It's also the root word for smarten, smartly, and smartness!" he answered proudly.

I raised a brow at him. "Alright, where's the dictionary?"

"Hehe…alright, alright, you got me." He replied sheepishly, tossing a dictionary onto the grass.

"I'm not even going to ask…" I muttered. "Now if only you tried half as hard to prove me wrong when I tell you you'll fail math…"

He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, what's the objective of this game?" I spoke up again.

"It doesn't say. I think we're supposed to find our own objective to the game."

"Okay… so… have you found your objective?"

"Nope!"

"So what do we do now?"

"No clue!"

I sweatdropped. "You idiot… Alright then, what's the use for these blue-black portal things?"

"They're used to get to different areas in the virtual world. Right now, we're in Vortex Meadow, it's one of the few places in the game that has a portal to nearly every area. You start here every time you log in." he grinned proudly yet again.

"Well maybe we should just hang around and 'til we find something to do…" I drifted off, walking towards the closest portal. "Do you know where this portal goes?" I asked, raising a hand to point at the swirling blue and black mass.

"That's the portal that brings you here when you log in. You walk into it to logging off."

"So I take this portal when I feel like leaving?"

"Yup."

"Okay… then let's try anoth- ah!" I shouted in surprise when a figure flew out of the portal and towards me, knocking me to the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" A female voice cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But… uh…" I stopped, noting the position we were in, "could you get off?"

I was on my back with the female on top of me, her hands on my chest. Thank god I was wearing a mask because I can already feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

The girl flushed, quickly muttering an apology before getting up and offering me a hand. Looking at the hand, memories flashed back to my mind. How Kouichi had first offered me a hand.

The girl stared at me questioningly as I debated within myself, wondering whether or not I should take the hand. Finally coming to a decision, I reached out, taking her hand as she pulled me up, giving me a warm smile.

"Hi. My name is Fairymon. And you are?"

* * *

Hehe…finally through with exams and I've got a whole week off so I decided to update. This chapter was focused on humor more than anything though.

The definition found above, was somewhat improvised by me from the original definition found in Collins Gem Canadian English Dictionary. And no, I obviously do not own whatever printed, marketed and/or sold that dictionary.

Anyways, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

The second semester is such a drag… gym first period… can it get any worse? It's the first time I actually managed to fall asleep while running! Anyways, sorry for taking a while to update, the last chapter really sucked, so I'll try to make this one better!

Me: I obviously don't own anything except the plot of this story…'sigh'…

* * *

**_Last time_**

_"Hi. My name is Fairymon. And you are?"

* * *

_

I looked at the female before me. "The name's Wolfmon… right?" I turned towards Agnimon at the last part. He nodded.

"You don't know your own name? Are you new?" the female asked, sounding somewhat curious.

"Why do you care?" I replied, wincing mentally at the harsh tone in my voice. I hadn't meant to sound so arrogant.

"Well _sorry_ for being curious!" she huffed, turning to leave.

"Wait!"

All eyes fell on Agnimon as he spoke for the first time since this _Fairymon_ character arrived.

"You're Fairymon?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"You got a problem?" the girl asked bitterly, obviously pissed.

"You mean you're the Warrior of Wind?" Agnimon asked, voice rising. My eyes widened at this. This girl was a Legendary Warrior as well?

"Got that right." She answered with a grin.

His grin widened.

"I'm Agnimon, and that's Wolfmon." he told her, his grin imitating hers. "We're the Warriors of Fire and Light."

Fairymon's eyes widened with surprise. "You guys are Warriors? Well, saves me the trouble of finding you guys… the Legendary Warriors are supposed to work together right? So we should get together sometime! We could go look for the other warriors! But I've got to meet someone else right now… would you like to swap e-mails? We'll keep in touch!" Fairymon told us, smiling brightly. So she's not pissed anymore? Girls and their mood-swings… (A/N: No offense to girls! I get TONS of mood-swings! Well at least my friends say so.)

"Great! Here are our e-mails!" Takuya told her as he handed her a piece of paper with both our e-mails on it.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I finally spoke.

"You don't have to work with us if you don't want to." Fairymon told me, sounding a little disappointed.

"Wolfmon! Come on! We're supposed to work together!" Agnimon whined.

"Whatever…"

"We'll take that as a 'yes'!" Fairymon and Agnimon cried in unison, laughing.

"Anyways, see you guys later! Ciao!" Fairymon waved before hopping into a portal.

"Well, it's getting late and mom wants me to set the table so I'm logging off." Agnimon told me.

"Guess I'll log off as well then."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

We both jumped into the portal, logging off. Pulling the virtual reality helmet, I got up from my desk. I'll get back on that game after dinner.

* * *

**The next day**

"Hey Wolfmon." Agnimon greeted as I logged in.

"Hey."

"There's a festival today in one of the field areas. Should we go? Or would you rather us do some exploring?"

"Let's go. I don't feel like exploring today." I told him. I was tired.

Jumping into a portal on the other side of the meadow, we arrived at yet another field where a large stage was present. An announcer stood up on the stage as many players gathered for the festival.

"Hello and welcome to the Spring Festival of Legends!" The announcer started, "to start off our annual festival, a contest shall be held. There will be a contest between all participating male players. By searching through this field area, you must successfully find a golden Cherry Blossom petal to continue onto the next stage. The petals can be hidden anywhere from below the grounds, to up in a tree or even inside a fruit! All players with petals at the end of this stage shall then face off in a friendly match for the championship title! As a prize the fairest female player in this field area shall be chosen and the winner shall be awarded a date with this beautiful lady! I wish good luck to all participants, but before we start, the fair maiden chosen for the prize this year shall be…" the announcer drifted off as a list of the female players appeared on a large screen behind him. A slide then ran through all the usernames before stopping on a name, highlighting it in bright words.

"And the player is… the Legendary Warrior of Wind, Fairymon!" he announced as Fairymon was sent to the stage. There were applauses and whistles coming from some of the male players.

"The race shall start in an hour! All participants please gather around behind the stage to sign up!" the announcer finished.

"Well? Are you going to participate?" asked Agnimon as he nudged me in the stomach with his elbow.

"I could care less about Fairymon." I replied, shrugging.

"Oh come on! You know you like her!" he teased.

"I do not!" I retorted, blushing.

"Come on! It'd be fun!"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm joining."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I'll join." I sighed. He grinned.

"Good. Then let's go sign up." Agnimon grinned, pulling me backstage.

* * *

**An hour later**

"The race shall begin on 'go'!"

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"GO!" the announcer's voice blasted into the microphone. Here goes. Everyone dashed through the field.

I ran briskly after Agnimon. I was in no rush. He could go first.

We continued dashing about, looking around places for a trace of a golden Sakura petal. The field seemed to stretch for miles with a few trees and houses visible here and there. Turning towards one of the small shacks behind a house, we ducked in behind it and continued our search.

"Where on earth is it?" Agnimon mumbled, searching through the shack for the small metal flower.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be looking for it now would we?" I replied, rolling my eyes as I continued to look around the outside of the shack, allowing my eyes to scan for anything shiny.

"Ah!" I heard a shout before the sound of quite a few objects hitting the floor. Peering in through the small door, I saw Agnimon on the floor, quite a few items on top of him. I sweatdropped and was about to turn and leave when something caught my eye.

Under the seat of the small bicycle that was now on Agnimon, was something small and shiny, approximately the size of an eraser. It was shaped like a small pedal with small golden dots to one end to symbolize the pollen that builds up in the middle of a flower. The small metal piece bent smoothly back to bring out the shape of a leaf, a small light reflecting off parts of it.

Agnimon groaned, glaring at me as a signal to help get the stuff off him, but receiving no answer, he soon followed my gaze to the small metal piece, his eyes widening at the sight of it.

"We found it!" he cried, diving to get the metal piece. "Yes!" he yelled, punching a fist up and smacking it straight into the ceiling of the small shack, causing him to release a sharp shout of pain.

_Click. Click. Clank._

There was sound of metal against rock before whatever it was hit the ground with a clank. It vibrated for a second before settling itself on the floor beneath it.

"What was that?" Agnimon looked up at me questioningly.

I shrugged in response.

"The noise seemed to come from outside… is there someone here?"

Looking outside again, the cheerful sunlight greeted my eyes, causing me to squint at the sudden brightness. Turning my attention back to whatever the sound originated from, I looked around the floor.

My eyes soon caught to the second small metal piece I had found in the past few minutes, my eyes widening at the pure ease in finding this petal.

Agnimon's head soon peaked out from inside the shack.

"What was it?" he asked before his eyes widened as well at the object I now held in my hand. "Was that thing on the roof?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged again. "Who cares? It's good as long as we have it."

"True." He responded before it finally hit him. "We're both going to make the second round!" he cried, raising a hand as a sign of 'high five'.

Ignoring his childish behavior, I proceeded to walk past him. He pouted.

"Kouji! Your no fun!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes before pressing the small button beneath my right palm, allowing the small slot on my arm to slide open smoothly, revealing the blue and white device I had used earlier to e-mail Takuya. Tossing the small petal into the slot, I was about to close it when-

"-Whoa! You've got one of those weird devices too? Mine looks just like that! Except in a different colour!" he spoke surprisingly before hitting the small button on his armor to pull out a red and black device of the same size and shape. He quickly flashed it before me before tossing it back in its slot with the newfound metal piece. I raised a brow at him.

"Why's it so surprising? I thought everyone had some sort of device for e-mailing."

"Yea, but there are rarer types of devices! And this is one of them! There are only a few of them in the entire game!"

I stared down at the blue and white device. This thing was rare? It sure didn't look important to me.

"Maybe the Legendary Warriors are the only ones who get these." I told him, not really caring.

"Hey… that might be true!" he replied, putting a hand at his chin once again in his thinking position. I sweatdropped before turning around to leave once more.

He quickly followed behind me as I continued to walk away, changing the subject.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the stage. Where else?"

"Why?"

"Aren't we supposed to meet there for the second round?" I answered, raising a brow at him.

"Oh yea… right…" he smiled sheepishly, a hand scratching at the back of his head.

I sighed. Of all people I chose to play this game with, I chose him. The idiot.

* * *

April 23rd! My birthday! Please... just as a small gift, review? Please?

Anyways, sorry for taking such a long time to update guys! Serious case of writer's block! And I've been doing horribly in school… so I haven't really been paying much attention to my fanfics. However, my urge to write has returned and I will hopefully be writing and updating on a regular basis once more! Thank you to all those who reviewed!

Once again, to those who don't already know, a friend of mine and I have started writing more Kouzumi fanfiction on a second account known as Kamikaze Chibi. My friend gives the ideas, and I add fluff, details and more ideas before typing up the final story. Under this account, our names split into two. My friend will then be known as Kami Chibi, and I, Kaze Chibi. Thanks for the reviews again!


	4. Chapter 4

And here's the update I shouldn't be typing today! But as thanks to all the reviewers, here's the next chapter anyway! Well, I won't keep you waiting, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: There's no point in this… no one reads it anyway… if I owned anything I wouldn't need to be a **fan** of it now would I?

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Back to the stage. Where else?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Aren't we supposed to meet there for the second round?" I answered, raising a brow at him._

"_Oh yea… right…" he smiled sheepishly, a hand scratching at the back of his head._

_I sighed. Of all people I chose to play this game with, I chose him. The idiot.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Walking towards the small stage we had seen Fairymon stand upon only hours ago, Agnimon walked a few steps ahead of me as we neared the small crowd that had already gathered at the door that led to the back of the stage. A man seeming to be dressed in a security guard's outfit stood there, blocking the passage way.

"There aren't any metal cherry blossoms around! I've looked everywhere!" A male character seemed to shout in an annoyed voice at the security guard.

"Yeah! There's no way there are any around here! We've all looked everywhere! And no one has found any!" Another added as the rest of the men gathered there chorused in agreement.

Agnimon raised a brow at them before turning his head back towards me to say something.

"These guys must be- whoa!" his sentence was interrupted as he collided into another character. Quickly stepping back, he muttered his apologies, looking up to see whom it was he had bumped into.

The character stood at about our height, and was dressed nearly completely in black. A black helmet shaped like the head of a lion covered his head, allowing leaving only his eyes and bright blonde spikes of hair visible. Similar lion shaped armor covered his chest, shoulders and knees, some with a thin gold rim, lining the sides of the thick metal pieces. Similarly like my own character, he wore thin black clothing beneath the armor, and the toes of his shoes pointed out like three claws, imitating the paw of some carnivorous animals.

"Sorry…" Takuya muttered again, raising his hands as if surrendering. His eyes seemed to widen at Agnimon's voice, but he said nothing.

"It's all right." The black-covered male finally replied, his eyes looking to Agnimon before his eyes ran behind Agnimon to see me.

My eyes widened.

His eyes… that voice…

"Kouichi? Is that you?" I asked, staring him straight in the eye. He stared right back at me.

"Kouji?" he asked incredulously, before turning towards Agnimon, "Takuya?"

Agnimon stood quietly, his eyes glancing back and forth between the two of us before our conversation finally seemed to register in his head. His eyes widened before he turned towards the black figure again, his eyes flailing dramatically.

"You're Kouichi?"

He nodded.

"I never knew you were into this game Kouji." He spoke, looking at me. His face was covered, but I could tell he was smiling beneath that mask of his.

I only rolled my eyes. "Takuya is the one who dragged me into this place." I replied gesturing briskly with my left hand towards Agnimon.

"Agnimon." He answered, pouting.

"What?" Kouichi asked, confused.

"Agnimon. While we're in the world, I'm Agnimon. Not Takuya." He replied, crossing his arms childishly.

Kouichi chuckled at his behavior. "In that case, I'm Lowemon. Nice to meet you Agnimon." He played along, raising a hand towards Agnimon as a signal to shake hands.

Agnimon grinned before reaching a gloved hand out to take Lowemon's in a small handshake.

Then it hit him.

"Lowemon? Isn't that the Warrior of Darkness?" Agnimon asked. Surprises and coincidences never seem to cease in this world.

Lowemon nodded, grinning.

Agnimon returned the side smile, his front teeth showing. "Well I'm Agnimon, Warrior of Fire!" he introduced himself again, this time proudly before pointing at me. "And this is just Wolfmon." Agnimon informed him, not adding the 'Warrior of Light' at the end.

"'Just Wolfmon'?" I asked, glaring at Agnimon. He grinned as a look of confusion ran over Lowemon's face.

"Fine… This is Wolfmon, Warrior of Light. The Warrior of Darkness's twin brother." Agnimon introduced again, this time adding a little more information at the end. Wait a minute. The Warriors of Light and Dark are twins? Coincidences definitely never seem to end. Or perhaps this is destiny? Nah… I'm being paranoid again.

I brought my eyes up to meet Lowemon's again before speaking. "So what're you doing here anyway?"

"Just here for that contest." He relied, shrugging slightly.

"Did you find a petal?" Agnimon asked, a huge grin on his face. He was obviously going to brag about his petal.

"No… not yet." Lowemon replied, frowning slightly. "Oh well… it's not really a big deal anyway."

"Have you met that girl who was chosen for the winner?" Agnimon asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well you will soon. That's Fairymon, Warrior of Wind. The Legendary Warriors are supposed to work together remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Ignoring their conversation, I hit the small button beneath my right palm, pulling out the petal. Then taking a few steps towards Lowemon, I grasped his hand with my own before placing the petal in his palm. With that done, I turned around and began to walk away. Agnimon was staring at my back with his mouth agape. I could feel it. And Lowemon was just staring, surprised.

I waved a hand in dismissal. "Take it. I don't want to take part in this contest anyway."

"B-but-"

"Just take it. It's about time I head back for dinner anyway. I've got better things to do than to fight with those pathetic so-called warriors." I interrupted, rolling my eyes as I gestured to the small group of men who were still complaining of the complexity in finding a cherry blossom petal. "I'll be back to watch the finals later. You guys better make it there."

With that said, I began walking off towards the blue and black mass that was the portal back to the real world.

* * *

"This is the fourth round, folks! Gentlemen, you know the rules! The winner of this fight shall advance to the semi-final rounds! The fight begins at the sound of the bell!" 

A large sound of cheers and applauses came from the large crowd that had gathered around the small arena that was now built in place of the small stage that had been here earlier. Ignoring the loud noises, I continued to approach the small ring to try and get a better view. It's the fourth round huh? Guess I got here earlier than I thought I would. I wonder if Agnimon or Lowemon made it this far…

Walking closer, my eyes finally came to focus upon the two figures standing in the arena. One was Agnimon. The other warrior was dressed in a yellowy-beige colored armor, with sienna shaded rims. Its body seemed to be attached at the joints with gears and such, giving it a robotic-type of look. His eyes were only visible through a small crack, and large carnivorous teeth could be seen beneath the small whole in the lower part of the helmet. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption! Just a small reminder, the other four warriors or water, wood, earth and metal/steel do not exist in this fanfic! They are merely players, not potential enemies.)

Bringing my eyes back up to see Agnimon, I watched intently as the bell sounded and the fight began. The opponent's hands extended and shot out, each grabbing one of Agnimon's legs before pulling them, knocking him off his feet. Reacting quickly, Agnimon raised a hand, bringing a few flaming disc-type things to appear above it. Taking it with his other hand, he threw the flames at the opponent's shoulders, causing the retractable arms to release his legs and shoot back to their rightful positions.

The fight progressed for a quite a few more minutes as I stopped watching and began looking around for Lowemon instead.

"And the winner is Agnimon!" the announcer spoke proudly, gesturing towards the said warrior. The Warrior of Fire smiled a toothy grin before bringing up a gloved hand in a V for victory sign.

I smirked.

"Now for the next two warriors! Once again gentlemen! You know the rules! At the sound of the bell!"

My eyes looked up to see the next two warriors. The first was dressed in a dark blue armor with yellow and silver on certain parts of it. Its shape was that of a beetle, and the symbol for thunder was visible on each knee. Was this guy supposed to be the Warrior of Thunder?

Ignoring the question for the moment, I allowed my eyes to travel to the second player who stood upon the arena. It seemed to be a small troll-like figure, only a few feet tall. He wore a bright red hat, which pointed at the end with a metal bluish-purple colored ball with spikes protruding from it. His armor was also a blue-purple color, with spikes jutting out from his shoulders, knees and toes.

Not really interested in the fight, I turned around to walk towards the other side of the arena where Agnimon stood with Lowemon and a one other male.

"Hey Wolfmon." Lowemon greeted as I neared them.

"Hey." I responded plainly. "Did you make the semi-finals?" I asked, facing Lowemon.

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Agnimon made it too."

"I know. I saw the battle. But I didn't get to see you in action Lowe." I replied, shortening his name.

"And the winner is Blitzmon!" the announcer interrupted our conversation, bringing all our heads to look up upon the ring. That beetle-like warrior had won.

"Blitzmon? That's the Warrior of Thunder!" Agnimon informed, waving his hands excitedly.

"So I was right…" I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"And there you have it! Agnimon, Lowemon, Blitzmon and Mercuremon! The last four warriors whom have made the semi-final round! The four shall each face off in yet another one on one battle. The two winners will then fight in the finals for a date with this lovely young lady!" the announcer spoke loudly, gesturing towards Fairymon, causing her to blush slightly. "Now let's give these warriors a little break folks! The semi-finals shall start again in one hour!"

Agnimon looked at Lowemon.

"From this point on, we're opponents. One fair fight for the win." Agnimon grinned, bringing a hand up for a handshake.

Lowemon nodded, taking his hand before smiling. "Yeah. May the best man win."

* * *

A/N: I updated! I feel so happy! I shouldn't even be typing fanfics right now… I've got two major projects due soon and a field trip for a 10km walk in a two days XD. Anyways, this chapter was somewhat a boring in my opinion… but once again, the four warriors of water, earth, wood and metal/steel ARE NOT part of the Legendary Warriors suggested in the myths of the virtual game, _Legends_. They aren't important characters in this fanfic. They are mere players that look like the warriors in the original series of Digimon Frontier. 

Anyhow, please review!


End file.
